


Leo Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Passionate fierce and beautiful Leo; that was their Joker
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Leo Aquarius

Joker’s back was strong, fierce. Maybe that was why Yusuke couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of him. There was just something about Akira that was strong. There was a fire deep inside of him that only bubbled out when they were in a battle. Being by his side meant being covered by his heat.

It was beautiful and hard to look away from. It was a matter of pride to fight by his side. He always leapt forward. He always faced forward. He was strong but he was kind. Yusuke watched the fire die away from around Akira’s gloves and had to fight to look away. He was so strong and beautiful.

Maybe that fire was why he was so drawn to him. That fierce passion, that determination to keep winning and never lose. He was beautiful and strong. Maybe what Yusuke felt was envy.

Yusuke watched Akira and Morgana exchange a high five while Ann tsked and tended to them both. He himself sheathed his sword as Ryuji swung his pipe before he stretched. The way that they gathered around Akira. It most certainly was something to behold, something to take note of.

“We have to take a break soon.” Akira stretched as he glanced around. “Mona how are we doing? Actually how is everyone doing?” He finished before he smiled at Ann. “Thanks for healing us Panther.”

“I could do with a sit down.” Ann sighed. “And something to drink but I can make a few more floors if we have to.”

“We shouldn’t have to. Let’s look for somewhere to take a break.” Akira paused before he kneeled. “Well it seems we have some nice things for the drops. Money and some gems? Nice. Skull? How are you feeling?”

“Could do with something to eat but I can still whack a few shadows.” Ryuji murmured before he joined Akira. “Hey! These gems are kinda funny Joker. What’s that about?”

“I think we might be able to infuse them into something later. Mona?” Akira looked up as he scooped a few more. “What do you think about these?” He showed his hand and Morgana paused for a bit. “As a matter of fact.” Akira murmured. “Fox! What do you think about these?”

“I have my doubts about those things being anywhere close to real.” Yusuke folded his arms as Akira laughed. “However I do think you may be right about them coming in handy later Joker. I remember what happened to those wooden blocks you found the last time we came down here.”

“Wooden- oh the charms we hang in the Mona van now.” Ann murmured as she leaned over Akira’s shoulder. “What are you doing Joker?”

“Separating the special ones.” He teased as he got to his feet. He handed one to Ann that Yusuke could not see. He saw a flash of red when Akira handed one to Ryuji. Then it was Yusuke’s turn. “Hello Aquarius.” He said softly as he handed Yusuke a purple gem. “Take care of this now.”

“That’s how you chose to do this?” Yusuke questioned as he watched Akira tuck one into his breast pocket. “What about you?”

“What do you know about Leo’s Fox?” Akira glanced over his shoulder before he laughed. “Let’s go already.”

X

“You really like that sort of thing.” Akira tilted his head towards him and Yusuke leaned against the wall as he watched the people assembling around the lottery counter. “Luck and chance. Every time that we pass through here you buy something. Test your fate.”

“What’s wrong with testing fate Yusuke?” Akira laughed softly as he turned back towards the counter. He reached a hand to his shoulder to pat Morgana’s head that had leaned out. “I find it fun. I like to see where I stand, to see where my luck will carry me. That my luck benefits us and fills our team’s pockets is only a bonus.”

“Always thinking about us.” Yusuke said softly as he watched Akira. he shook his head as he watched Akira pick numbers. “Don’t tell me that you have a method for this as well.” That got him a wide smile. “What was it you said back then?” As if he could forget. “Leo.” Yusuke said softly. “An interesting star sign.”

“Fire.” Akira laughed softly. “Not what most would expect of this me.” He waved over his uniform. “But Joker. Joker’s a Leo right? Bright, flashy. Cocky.” He shrugged. “I know already but bright like a flame.” He tilted his head and the smile that spread across his face captured Yusuke. “That’s me. Your friendly passionate Leo. I just try to hold it in.”

“It suits you.” Yusuke admitted as his gaze drifted to the commuters around them. “Your heart is big enough to support a whole pride. You certainly treat us as yours.”

“Oh Lion?” Akira laughed. “So all of you are my lioness? Does that mean I sit back and you bring home the kill?” Morgana huffed from the bag and Akira laughed. “I’ll make sure to sit back in the van and let the rest of you hunt down the shadows from now on.” He teased as his fingers pulled out another card. “Hm and these.” He murmured.

“What are the numbers? Birthdate? A date that is special?” Yusuke picked out a one and a three. That had nothing to do with Akira’s birthdate.

“Leo’s lucky number. I even have the lucky item for today too.” He finished his circling and Yusuke noted the ten and the nineteen. He shook his head but at the same time he had to smile. “When I get a bunch of cards I do you guys too. Ann, Ryuji. You too. Ryuji’s Cancer. You’re Aquarius.” He smiled. “It’s easy to look for you guys at the same time that I do myself.”

“You truly do enjoy these things.” Yusuke smiled as Akira finished up with the cards. “Is it limited to just luck?”

“Back in my hometown.” Akira said softly. “I have a telescope. I could point out to you where all of them are. Yours, mine. Ryuji’s and Ann’s. They are beautiful.” His smile was bright and just as beautiful as the stars he was speaking of.

X

“Oh.” Akira’s grip around his neck was tight even as he laughed. “Is this how Panther feels when you catch her fox?” Yusuke slowly let him down as Akira laughed again. “It’s rather nice.” He teased. He pulled at his mask and Yusuke watched his persona rise behind him. “Thank you.” He smiled. “But…” He trailed off. “I used to pole vault back home. You can do it again but just in case you miss.” He teased as fire swirled around him. “Just know I can land on my feet.”

“Who is the panther on our team again?” Yusuke asked as he followed Akira forward. In the formation that Akira had set for them there was Morgana and Ann backing Ryuji up as he forged through. They were on the other side. “Embracing your cat self?”

“Didn’t I tell you before Fox?” Akira’s laugh was wild and free as he darted forward. Most would have missed his precise movement. A duck under the sweeping blow of the shadow. The way he came up from behind and the way he vaulted over them before he brought his fist down. The flames caught and spread. Yusuke’s heart skipped as he watched. “I’m a Leo aren’t I?” He laughed as he rode the disintegrating shadow to the ground.

“You’re.” Behind the mask, Akira’s eyes were dancing. It held Yusuke’s attention and he ached for his brush. “Beautiful.” He admitted as he watched Akira brush himself off. “You’re alive in moments like these.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Lightning crackled around them and they both turned in time to see Ryuji’s attack blast through several shadows. Ann’s fire quickly followed along with Morgana’s wind. The shadows didn’t have a chance. “I could say the same about all of us.” Akira turned back to him with a laugh. “But Yusuke. You should look in the mirror. Your eyes tell a story.”

“What kind of story? I doubt they could touch yours.” The pathway was a lot quieter but Yusuke did not want to move. “Your eyes show such passion.”

“So do yours.” Akira laughed softly. “Everything about you screams this passion. Talk about me?” He leaned up and the way his hands cupped Yusuke’s face only made him watch him closely. “To speak of me you must speak of you too. you’re beautiful fox. Passionate and the way you flow and fight. Battling with you is a pleasure.”

“Joker.” Yusuke slid his hands up Akira’s face before he gently pulled the mask off. He let the fire fade away before he smiled. “The same.” He leaned close because he couldn’t stay away any longer. Everything drew him to Akira. “Could be said.” Akira leaned up and he couldn’t help himself as he breathed against Akira’s lips. “About you. Leader.”

X

“You really turned it into something.” Yusuke said softly. Akira glanced up from where he had been crafting at his desk. Morgana sat high up in the beams his tail slowly swishing as he napped. “The gems that you found. I knew you would do something but the things that you did… seem a little…”

“RPG?” Akira supplied as he took up the chain he had been working on. He squinted at it for a moment before he shrugged and ducked his head again. “Actually.” Akira laughed softly. “Since Ryuji roped me into playing Torchlight with him I was a little you know… curious to if there would be any affects like that. I mean some of our weapons already have powers you know? So I wondered what the limit was. Moonlight is powerful.” He teased.

“This.” Yusuke sighed as he got up from where he had been sitting on the bed. “Is becoming more and more bizarre.” He looked over Akira’s shoulder at the necklace. “Why do I have the feeling that this is another one of your experimental gifts that have two meanings?”

“Well look how gorgeous it is.” Akira laughed as he picked it up for Yusuke to hold. “It suits your skin. I know you’re not the flashiest of persons when it comes to jewellery but I wanted something that could protect you and at the same time be stylish. This seems a little… cute?”

“It’s fine craftsmanship.” Yusuke admitted as he checked to see the additions that Akira had made. “These loops and snowflakes have any meaning?” He asked as he eyed the amethysts that littered the chain in tasteful small doses.

“Hm.” Akira mused as he tapped his fingers on the desk. “I wonder I wonder I wonder.” He teased before he met Yusuke’s gaze. “Water gate opening, the lucky numbers of Aquarius and breaking free. That’s all in there.” He smiled. “But it’s so tiny.” He laughed. “Not many people would notice it right?” He slid the necklace back from Yusuke. “And it’s so tiny but deep in the middle Snowflake is us. Aquarius and Leo. I don’t know what powers it will bring you.” Akira admitted softly. “What I do know is that I’ve poured so much of myself in here it should give you protection and strength.”

“Honestly.” Yusuke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck before he buried his burning face into his nape. “Are you a foreigner as well? Speaking such things so easily.” His face was on fire. “You enflame my heart Akira.”

“I burn you up? Oh no.” Akira laughed softly before he wiggled around. In a twist and a pull Yusuke was pulled up and then he was dragged backwards. The one who fell on the bed was Akira but he pulled Yusuke along with him too. Yusuke was on top and face to face with the passionate trickster he couldn’t look away from. “So glad.” He said softly as he cupped Yusuke’s face. “You make me so glad Yusuke.” As for Yusuke, all he could do was kiss Akira as if that would stop the fire. It did but it started a different one.


End file.
